


Morning Meeting

by ReaderNerd



Series: Slibb Snippets [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Slibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderNerd/pseuds/ReaderNerd
Summary: Jack and Gibbs are acting a bit more than friendly during the morning briefing, surprising the team. Fun, Slibbs scene.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibb Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721695
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Morning Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A small scene that I wish would happen with Slibbs at work. Characters are not my own. All thanks to NCIS.

“How’s my favorite NCIS team doing today?” she asked, strolling into the squad room, a bit too cheerful for the team that was standing around the screen in the middle of the room. 

Taking in the serious looks of the younger agents, she paused, “Don’t let me stop you.”

“I’m just here for the update on the case,” she finished, casually leaning against the edge of Gibbs’s desk. 

Getting the curt nod from her Boss, Bishop continued, “The security camera was able to get a clear shot of the truck…”

Staying focused on the update, and not the pair of eyes she felt penetrating the back of her head, she casually reached over and picked up the coffee cup sitting on his desk. With the faintest smile ghosting her lips, she took a savoring sip, enjoying the full flavor, as if it were an everyday occurrence and not the breaking of the most sacred of Gibbs’ rules. 

Turning, she smiled sweetly at his glare. His penetrating blues stared into her mischievous brown, both unaware that Bishop had stopped her update, as the team watched intently. 

“Yes?” her voice dripped with innocence. 

“Nuthin’,” his eyes twinkled at her cockiness. Choosing not to be baited by her blatant attempt to unnerve him in front of his team, schooling his features, he turned his attention back to Bishop.

“You were saying?”

“Right, sorry,” she said, with a small shake of her head, continuing with the update. 

Leaning forward, she took another drink of the coffee. A tender smile crossed her lips as she realized she was beginning to appreciate the strong taste. Taking one last sip, she licked the flavor and memories from her mouth, setting the cup back on his desk. In doing so, she gently grazed her fingers over his, resting her hand next to his, her pinkie tantalizingly close to his. 

With a snort, Torres tried to hide his laughter at the control Gibbs was barely maintaining as he eyed Jack and tried to listen to Bishop. He ducked his head to hide his grin at seeing his Boss flinch at the mere touch of Jack’s fingers coming in contact with his. Shaking his head, he watched Gibbs look at Jack, then his coffee, back to Jack, down at their hands, back to Jack, and finally rest on the coffee cup.

_Not a thing between them, who do they think they are fooling?_

“You think he’s good for it,” Torres asked, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring before them and hoping to bring his Boss back to the conversation.

“We do--” McGee began, startled by what he was seeing when he looked over at his Boss. McGee watched as a smile twitched at the corner of Gibbs’s mouth as he grabbed his coffee, took a long, satisfying drink, and moved his hand to rest on top of Jack’s, gently caressing his fingers over hers.

“You do, what, McGee?” he snapped, annoyed at how long his team was taking to give this update. _What is wrong with them this morning?_

“Um, yeah, Boss, we do...,” he stammered, “Yes, we think he could be good for it,” he put together, doing his best to ignore what was going on in front of him.

“We were hoping, Jack, you could look at his profile, tell us what you think,” he finished. 

Looking over at her, he hoped Delilah was wrong, and that you couldn’t always tell when he was feeling uncomfortable with a situation. 

“I thought you might ask that McGee,” her smile radiating through the room.

“I just happened to finish reading through the profile this morning. I came in early, felt oddly energized,” she added, reaching for “her” coffee once again.

“The notes are up in my offi…,” she trailed off, taking in the three sets of eyes staring wide-eyed at her.

“What?” she shrugged, narrowing her eyes at them, then turning to Gibbs.

“What’s wrong with your team today?” she asked, giving him a wink.

“Don’t know,” he smirked, “Maybe they didn’t get the same energizing night off that you did, Jack,” he baited back at her, refusing to let his smile show at her audacity, but loving her for it, none-the-less. 

Standing up, he grabbed “his” coffee from her and headed for the stairs. Stopping mid-way up, when he realized she wasn’t following. 

“Kinda need your help for this, Jack, you comin’?” he asked, looking down at her.

“On my way,” she grinned, not the least bit embarrassed he had caught her looking at his ass. 

Turning, she gave the team a wink, chuckling at their stunned expressions, and trying to decide who looked the most shocked. 

_Not sure why they are so surprised, they’re the ones who kept saying we had a thing._

With a sympathetic smile, she looked up at Gibbs, “Maybe you should send your team on a coffee run while we look over the file.” 

“They look like they could use a break,” she said, turning a kind smile back to them.

“Good idea,” he said, continuing up the stairs.

“Have them get you your own damn coffee too, while they’re at it,” he threw down at her, turning before anyone saw the laughter in his eyes. 

_Hope he’s not too mad at me;_ she smiled, walking up the stairs. _It’s his own damn fault;_ _I told him I’d want more than just one cup of coffee after last night._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced they have been dating since episode 17x03. I hope we get many more Slibb moments in season 18. As always, thank you for your support!


End file.
